Session
by Kinkajouu
Summary: During a 'training session' between Goten and Trunks, things get heated and it turns into a different kind of 'session'. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Swearing, manlove and a lemon. Don't like, don't read.


+ During a 'training' session between Goten and Trunks, things get heated, and it turns into a different kind of session… Oneshot.

+ WARNINGS: Swearing, manlove, lemon, that sort of thing. Yes, MEN HAVING HOT BUMSEX! Don't like, don't read.

+ Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Goten or Trunks or anything else DB/Z/GT related. Seriously. Can you imagine this on the cartoon channels?!

+ A/N: Well, hello! This is the first time I'm writing a DBZ lemon, so forgive me if it all seems a tad… Odd. I have written a lot of other manlove lemons, though (for Beyblade), and they've turned out alright, so hopefully this one won't be absolutely pants! Enjoy!

* * *

**Session**

"Come on Goten, you can do better than that!" Trunks shouted, as Goten misaimed a Kamehameha at him.

Goten frowned and shook his head. He flew back down to the ground, and sat down. Trunks followed him, and collapsed.

"Christ, Goten. Your aim is really shit today," he commented.

"Yeah… Guess I'm just distracted," Goten replied.

"By what?" Trunks probed.

Goten shook his head. Trunks had always been one to find out the root of one's problems. Some people would call it nosey. Goten called it 'Trunks being Trunks'.

"Dunno. It's just… Hot… And you know I can't train when I'm hot."

"So that's all the time, then?"

"Yea- what?"

Trunks looked down, hardly believing that he'd just pretty much called Goten hot. He was hoping beyond belief that Goten would be his dim self and not realise.

"Nothing."

"No, what do you mean 'so that's all the time, then'?"

Crap. He was not gonna let this go.

"I don't mean anything."

"Well, you must do. Because you said it."

"Well, obviously."

"Obviously what? That you meant something by it?"

"No! Goten, will you just shut up?!"

Goten frowned, and lay down next to Trunks, who had gone a tad red from both shouting at Goten, and blushing. But, Goten being Goten, was not going to let it slide that easily.

"Y'know, I'm still trying to figure out what you meant by that."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Trunks sighed, slightly annoyed that this conversation was still going on.

Before Trunks knew what was going on, Goten had sat on his hips, and pinned his hands to the ground.

"Goten, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I want you to tell me what you meant. Shall I repeat the conversation to you? I said I can't train when I'm hot, and you said 'so that's all the time then'. What the Hell did you mean?!"

"God, Goten, you really are thick if you can't figure it out!" Trunks shouted, more than a little annoyed that his friend really was being dim.

"Well, you either meant that I'm continuously warm," Goten shouted, "or that… I'm… Hot…"

Goten's eyes widened as what Trunks had actually meant dawned on him. Trunks rolled his eyes, but his blush had returned. As they both lay there (or sat on Trunks, in Goten's case), both realised that their heartbeats had gotten a lot faster, and it had nothing to do with the training they had just supposedly done.

Goten, realising he was still straddling trunks, pinning him down, quickly moved off his best friend to sit next to him. He let his head droop, and he stared at the ground, with all sorts of things passing through his mind.

'_Trunks LIKES me?! As in, more than a friend?! Oh my God!_'

'_Yes, and you like him, too, don't you Goten?_'

Great, he was having inward conversations with himself.

'_I don't know… I mean, I've always thought he was hot, too… But…_'

'_That, Goten, counts as liking him, too._'

'_Well, blow me down and call me Edna! I guess I do like him…_'

Goten was so wrapped up in having an inward conversation with himself (and calling himself Edna), that he hadn't noticed Trunks get closer to him, and before he knew it, Trunks had wrapped his arms around Goten's neck, embracing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Goten. Don't let this spoil our friendship, please. I'm being stupid, in thinking that you like me, too. Let's just forget this happened."

"I… Think…" Goten muttered.

"What?" Trunks asked, taking his arms from around Goten's neck.

Goten looked up, and looked Trunks in the eye.

"I think you're hot, too."

It was Trunks' turn for his eyes to widen, as he tried to process what Goten had just said to him. Goten moved in closer, until their noses were almost touching.

"I really like you, Trunks," he whispered.

Trunks grinned, as Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck, but stopped grinning as Goten moved in even closer, pressing their mouths together in their first kiss.

As they both pulled out, Trunks slowly pushed Goten to the ground, taking off their shirts as he did so.

"Don't you think this is going a bit fast?" Goten asked, as he lay on the ground, with Trunks running his hands all over his chest.

"Do you want this?" Trunks asked.

"You can't answer a question with a question," Goten frowned, grabbing Trunks hands, and stopping them from going any lower.

"I can, and I did. Do you want this?" Trunks asked again.

"… Yes," Goten breathed, letting go of Trunks' hands so they could continue their way down his body.

"Then no, this isn't going a bit fast," Trunks said, undoing Goten's trousers, and pulling them down.

"You may need to take my shoes off to get my trousers off," Goten said, winking.

"You should take them off beforehand, you lazy bastard," Trunks grinned, but taking both their shoes off anyway.

"Well, sorry, but how was I to know this training session was going to turn into a sex session?" Goten grinned back.

"Fair point," Trunks shrugged, leaning back over Goten, and catching him in a searing kiss.

Goten returned it fully, moaning into the kiss that he was enjoying so much. Trunks gave him reason to moan louder, as he trailed his hand down Goten's chest, and rested it on Goten's groin, fondling him ever so slightly.

As Trunks pulled out of the kiss once more, he also took his hand away from Goten's crotch, earning a slight growl and a pout from the raven-haired saiyan beneath him.

"Chill. I'm just removing your trousers fully," Trunks said, noticing the pout.

He took Goten's trousers off completely, so he was just in his boxers. Trunks got up slightly, and took his own trousers off, too. He noticed that Goten was looking around.

"What?" Trunks asked, as he knelt back down beside Goten.

"Well, it's just that we're in the open. If anyone were to walk - or fly - past, they'd totally see us," Goten replied.

"Yeah… That's what makes it all the more fun… The risk of being caught," Trunks said, as he leant in closer to Goten, and nipped at the younger's ear.

Climbing on top of Goten, Trunks rubbed their clothed and growing arousals together, and leant down, giving Goten another kiss. He didn't wait to be granted entrance, but pushed his tongue into Goten's mouth, dominating him fully.

Goten reached down, as he let himself be dominated, and reached into Trunks' boxers, wrapping his hand around the erection that was still growing. Trunks stopped kissing for a moment, to let out a moan and a sigh as he felt Goten's fingers work themselves around his erection.

Trunks returned his attention to kissing Goten, but still moaned as Goten pleasured him. He shifted slightly, and let his own hand wander into Goten's boxers, stroking the full erection he found.

As Goten felt himself being pleasured, he completely forgot to return Trunks' kiss, and stopped his work on Trunks' erection.

"Oi, just because you're feeling all gooey inside, does not mean you can stop touching me," Trunks said, but continuing to stoke Goten.

"Too… Hard…" Goten mumbled.

"Yeah, you are. But I still want you to touch me," Trunks chuckled.

"Can't…"

"Aww, you've lost all coherency already. Alrighty, then. We'll just have to step it up a notch," Trunks said.

Trunks removed his hand from Goten's boxers, and slid off Goten's body. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Goten's boxers, and slid them over his legs and off him completely. Goten sighed as he felt the warm air hit his arousal.

Leaning down again, Trunks gave Goten another kiss and let one of his hands travel past Goten's erection to fondle his scrotum. Goten gasped as he felt Trunks' fingers brushing over his hole as well as his scrotum.

"Liking that?" Trunks asked, grinning.

"Yup," was all Goten could reply with.

"I think you'll like this even more."

Trunks winked down at a slightly confused looking Goten, before leaning back down, leaving a trail of kisses down Goten's neck. He let his tongue make a path to one of Goten's nipples, licking it, and he nibbled on it slightly, making it harder than it already was.

Goten was moaning, and moving around slightly, because Trunks' hand was still fondling him. He bucked up when Trunks resumed stroking his erection.

Trunks' tongue was still making a path down Goten's chest, and it dipped into Goten's belly button, making him giggle a little.

"Ticklish there, or something?" Trunks asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Mmm…"

Trunks chucked again, and lowered his head back to Goten's stomach, kissing the muscles before dipping his tongue back into Goten's belly button. He didn't stop this time when Goten giggled, though. He continued his way down, and when he reached Goten's groin, he kissed the tip of the throbbing erection that was there, before taking it whole into his mouth.

Goten gasped and his hips bucked up in natural response, wanting more of the pleasure that had just overwhelmed him, but Trunks was ready for that, and his hands pushed Goten's hips back down firmly.

Trunks started a steady rhythm up and down Goten's erection, his tongue trailing a pattern on the underside, making Goten moan and writhe about. Goten was so caught up in ecstasy, that he hadn't noticed Trunks' right fingers being sucked on quickly, before being placed at his entrance. He did notice them, though, when he felt one finger enter him.

He gasped, and shot up. It had been a bit of a shock, but hadn't necessarily hurt - he was still feeling so much pleasure from Trunks' sucking. Trunks raised his left hand and pushed Goten back down, not once breaking contact with Goten's erection.

As soon as Goten was settled back down, and resumed his moaning, Trunks moved the one finger around a little. Goten was really tight, and he knew it was going to take some working to get him prepared. He entered a second finger, but this time Goten felt it, and cried out.

"Stop being such a baby," Trunks said, raising his head.

"Fucking hurts," Goten said, glaring at the elder, who was now moving both fingers, trying to work Goten wider whilst also trying to find his pleasure spot.

"This hurts? Remember all those times you've been beaten up by various aliens. Imagine what it's going to feel like when I finally enter you with something bigger than fingers. And you think _this_ hurts?!" Trunks said, returning the glare, but continuing to work Goten wider.

"What a way to put someone off sex," Goten said, closing his eyes as the pleasure returned.

Trunks had finally found Goten's pleasure spot, and was pressing the two fingers into it, causing the younger to gasp. He lowered his head once more, and gave Goten a few last sucks, before taking his fingers out.

Goten mewled as the pleasure stopped. His erection was throbbing more than ever, and he desperately needed to come. He lowered his own hand to finish himself off, but it was slapped away by Trunks, who had taken off his own boxers.

"Try that again, and I'll bite your cock off," he threatened.

Goten stared at him, and retracted his hand. He wouldn't put it past Trunks to carry out his threat.

Trunks moved up towards Goten's face, and turned it to face his own erection.

"I need you to 'lube' me. As we don't actually have any lube," he told Goten.

Goten stared again. He was getting impatient, but took Trunks' erection in his mouth anyway. He sucked, and ran his tongue up and down until Trunks told him to stop. He frowned.

"Will you please just get on with it. I fear that I'm going limp!"

It was Trunks' turn to stare, as he positioned himself at Goten's entrance. He gave Goten's erection a quick squeeze.

"Nope. Still as hard as rock. You ready for this?"

Goten nodded, and closed his eyes as he felt the tip of Trunks' erection against his anus. He gulped, and Trunks thrust in.

"HOLY FUCK!" he cried out.

He'd shouted so loud, he'd scared Trunks, who took himself out of Goten.

"Jesus, Goten. Did it really hurt that bad?" He asked, looking worried.

"Yes it bloody well did. You weren't exactly being gentle, either!" Goten scolded Trunks.

"Do you want to stop?"

"What, when you have me on the brink of an orgasm? I think not. Just… Be more gentle."

Trunks nodded, and positioned himself once more at Goten's entrance. He pushed himself in gently, and began stroking Goten's erection when he noticed the younger beneath him was flinching.

"It still hurt?"

"Yeah… But not as bad…"

Once Trunks was fully in Goten, he stopped and waited for Goten to get used to the feeling. Only when Goten had nodded to him, did he take a hold of Goten's hips and began thrusting super gently.

"Fuck…" Goten muttered, clenching his teeth.

"Still hurt?"

"Obviously."

"Want to stop?"

"No."

"OK."

Trunks continued his thrusting, hoping beyond hope that Goten would really stop feeling pain soon, so he could thrust faster. Goten was extremely tight, and going slow was really beginning to hurt.

"Look, I'm going to have to go faster."

"Good."

Trunks pulled himself nearly all the way out, and thrust back in quickly, repeating this over and over, and not going too gently either. Goten was crying out. With pain or pleasure, Trunks didn't know, and he wasn't coherent enough to ask.

Goten's crying out soon became screams of pleasure, as Trunks hit his pleasure spot repeatedly, directly, and quickly. Trunks' head was hanging. His breathing fast, and his nails digging into Goten's skin, as Goten's walls began to clamp around him.

It became clear that Goten wasn't going to last much longer, and so Trunks took a hold of his erection, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"T-Trunks…" Goten breathed

Feeling Goten's walls clamp completely around him, Trunks came, squeezing Goten's erection as he did so. Goten's orgasm prayed over Trunks' hand, and Trunks collapsed on top of his new lover.

"Sweet Mother of Jesus… That was fucking awesome," Trunks breathed into the crook of Goten's neck.

"Next time…" Goten panted, "bring some lube."

"Bring some lube? I didn't know this was going to happen, you twat," Trunks said, grinning at Goten.

Goten grinned back, but winced slightly as Trunks moved out of him. He looked down to see some blood on Trunks' now soft penis.

"You made me bleed!" Goten exclaimed, pointing at Trunks' penis.

Trunks rolled his eyes, and roughly turned Goten over. He lowered his head, and tickled Goten's swollen hole with his tongue, which was leaking his own come.

"Fart now, and die," he warned Goten, who laughed.

Trunks pushed his tongue a little into Goten's hole, and Goten gasped. Trunks laughed, and turned Goten back over, to see his penis already growing hard again.

"No way are you ready for round two," Trunks said, grinning at Goten's semi-erection.

"I might not be, but I think you should experience being uke," Goten replied, returning Trunks' grin.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I hadn't imagined this being this long :) This definitely isn't my best lemon, and Goten somehow has a personality change halfway through… But oh well. I don't think it was completely pants. And there are probably a lot of stories exactly like this. But, this will have to do until I get a better idea for a fic. Have your say :D


End file.
